Streets Creed
by HyperZEROXL
Summary: All My assassin brothers and sisters…My mentor…All dead by my carelessness, why did I survive? I should be dead right now and my body besides my now dead assassin brothers and sisters. (I SUCK at summaries :/)


Prologue:

My assassin brothers and sisters…My mentor…All dead by my carelessness, why did I survive? I should be dead right now and my body besides my now dead assassin brothers and sisters.

A bright light shined in my eyes and I was hit in my jaw hard with a hard object that made me cough blood on the ground,**"Wake up , we can't have you sleeping now, can we?"** a voice asked me with a cocky tone in his voice.** "Where did you assassins hide the flash drive?" **

Looking up and meeting his eyes, I felt the taste of my own blood running down my throat, managing to say something,**"Goto hell."** Getting hit in the face again with what I saw was a baton, I cough blood and saw he had a knife in his hands. **"You'll…Never get your hands on it…We hid it somewhere…"**I laughed to myself thinking that these Templars did succeed in killing my brothers, sisters, and my mentor, they also failed to retrieve the information where we hid a flash drive that contained stolen data on subject 17, Desmond Miles.

**"If you just tell us where it is, we'll set you free and you can live free."** the man said to me patting my shoulders while waving the knife in his hands so I could see it clearly. **"Think about it , you could start a family, raise kids, and still continue being an assassin, IF you just tell us where you hid the flash drive."** bargained the man circling me trying to persuade me.

**"Forget it, you'll never let me leave here alive, so why just kill me now?"** I laughed spitting blood at his shoes. Seeing him raise the knife, I felt pain around my left eye and I felt blood run down my face.

**"Don't worry, we will kill you, as soon as you tell me everything."** he laughed cleaning my blood off the knife and signaled to the guards. **"Bring her in."**

Feeling him twist my head towards the door, I saw them bring in a women with a sack over her head and she looked as beat up as I was. Tossing her on the ground with her arms hand cuffed, the man pulled off the old sack revealing a white skin blond hair women. **"Sarah?! How are you alive?!"** I yelled struggling to get to her, but realized I was still chained to the chair tightly.

**"We kept her alive so we would have someone else to interrogate if you wouldn't tell us where the flash drive is."** the man laughed pulling her hair and putting the knife to her throat. **"What will it be ? Tell us the information we need to know, or let her die. It's your choice."**

**"Don't tell him anything Zach! Stay strong!"** she yelled at the top of her lungs while struggling with all the strength she had left.

Hitting her on the head thus making her stop her struggle, the man picked her up by the hair and got ready to slice her throat,"**Final chance , what will it be?"** he asked gently rubbing the blade against her throat.

Looking in her pleading eyes,**"Fine! I'll tell you! We hid it in our safe back at our hideout!"** I yelled at the top of our lungs.

**"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll leave you two here to catch up."** he laughed patting my shoulder and walked out the door.

**"Zach…They're gonna be pissed off when they open that safe back at our hideout and find it only holds our food."** Sarah laughed weakly getting to her feet slowly.

**"Yeah, that'll give us some time at least."** I laughed leaning my head back staring at the blinding lamp. **"Are the others alive?"** I asked hoping to hear they were.

**"No, they left me alive, they killed the others…Damn it Zach!"** she yelled walking up to me and kicking my knee hard.

**"Ow! What the fuck was that for Sarah?!"** I yelled angrily staring struggling in my chair desperately.

**"Because it made me feel better, now lets try to get me and you free."** she said to me walking up behind me to examine my the chains around my hands. **"I think I can get these off you in a couple of minutes, just give me a second to get free."**

Nodding my head, I knew Sarah was the most slippery assassin of her assassin brothers and sisters, she can get her hands out of almost anything in a couple of seconds. Me on the other hand…I was just a street rat until I stole from them, they tracked me down and gave me a chance to have a home with a new life as an assassin. How could I refuse? **"Sarah, I'm sorry, this all my fault, it's my fault that our brothers and sisters are dead. Just leave me here, you don't have to die for my mistake."** I told her dropping my head looking at the cold ground then felt a slap to the face.

**"Snap out of it Zach, we'll take care of that stuff later after we escape, can you run and fight?"** she asked me freeing me and helping me from the chair.

**"I think so."** I replied seeing two pipes in the corner. Grabbing them and tossing Sarah one, we opened the door ready to cause blood shed.

Running down the hall, I saw Sarah fighting a guard by swiftly dodging his baton strikes and struck him in the back of the head making go on the ground. Barely missing a baton strike, I kicked the guard's gun out of his hand and rolled behind him striking his leg tendons making him kneel. Swinging the pipe like a baseball bat, I kill the guard and saw blood now on the ground. Continuing down the hall, we were leaving behind a trail of blood and deaths of Templar scum, kneeling over a dead guard, I took his gun and baton while Sarah did the same. Seeing the exit down the hall, me and Sarah walked to the door and opened it to be blinded by sunlight.


End file.
